Alone At Last
by goldsworthyy
Summary: Clare, Eli and Jake's plan worked and now Eli and Clare are alone at the house as Helen and Glenn go to the craft show.


**Hey guys!**

**I know i've been MIA for awhile and i could come up with some long story why but truth is i have writers block. Some people left ideas in my inbox on tumblr and this is one of them. The idea was "What would have happened if Clares plan worked and she didn't have to go to the craft show" so here you go!**

**I hope you enjoy and thanks anon for the request! **

**-X-  
**

**I STILL DON'T OWN DEGRASSI :( (if i did i wouldn't make us wait till feb till the new episodes!)  
**

* * *

I watched the family car as it drove down the snowy road; I waited till it was all the way out of sight before I closed the door.

"I can't believe that worked." I turned to Eli and Jake

"And with that I'm out. Have fun you two. Don't say I never did anything for you Clare." Eli stood up from the couch and joined me in watching Jake walk outside and hop into his truck and follow the same tracks that my mom and Glen created moments before.

"Now we have the whole place to ourselves." I turned towards Eli and put my hands on his shoulders as he put his warm hands on my rib cage. The difference from his hands and the outside made Goosebumps appear all over my body and I loved it.

"I haven't kissed you in 3 hours and my lips are craving your attention." He teased me by putting his forehead to mine and our lips just millimeters apart.

_It was my turn to do some teasing_ I thought as I gently put my nose to his and made our lips closer.

"You little dev-" Before he could finish his very familiar statement I crashed my lips upon his and I knew I took his breath away. It was reassuring that I could so the little things to Eli that made me fall head over heels for him each day. The kiss was short but forceful.

I was really starting to miss being around Eli so much since he was busy writing and directing Romeo and Jules and I was busy with all the legal issues in the Asher case; we really didn't see each other as much as our bodies craved. After he told Miss Oh about the whole Asher dilemma, my mom gained a lot of trust with Eli. She thought it was a very mature thing of him to do and even though I didn't want him to tell and it started a mini argument between us I am very thankful that he did. I wouldn't say sneaking but before Eli told Miss Oh, my mom didn't really like the idea of us dating again. Obviously she didn't know every detail about why we broke up but she knew a lot of it and I could tell by her face when I told her we were back together that she didn't like it. But luckily none of that matters anymore and we have the next few hours to ourselves.

Without saying a word I moved out of Eli's hands and made my way upstairs, hearing him following me I knew he wasn't offended by me getting out of his grip. I thought he knew what was on my mind till we entered my room and his eyes fell right towards my computer and the essay I was in the middle of writing.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked. I knew he knew about it since I was skyping him all last night as I started writing the essay.

"Even though you are the smartest person I know, you can be so stupid sometimes." I said in a semi-flirty way. I wasn't trying to come off as flirting but somehow it did.

The look on his face was priceless. I could tell he wasn't getting the connection that I wanted to just have fun together tonight. No homework, nobody bothering us, just love.

After trying not to laugh at his face I finally let out a chuckle "Just kiss me."

He collided his lips with mine and I felt the undenying love that was being made between us. Since we never got time to be alone I took this moment to go a little farther than usual. Before I could even get the chance to I felt Eli's tongue mimic my brain and start to dance with mine. Sure, we've made out before, many times actually but it was always rushed and we had to always be on our toes just in case my mom would burst in. Luckily she never did.

After a few minutes I felt my back hit my mattress slowly and carefully. I didn't even realize we moved half way across the room. The only thing I was thinking of was my boyfriend and how he was so good at making me forget about anything that wasn't related to him.

"Do you know when your parents are getting home?" Eli asked in-between kisses.

I pulled away and got my thoughts in the correct place.

"Not till after dinner since they left pizza money on the counter."

"Dinners usually at 7, right?" he questioned

"Yeah, why?"

"That's three hours of just me and you." He smirked and dipped back down to kiss behind my ear; my weak spot. We both loved that I grew my hair out longer so now if Eli leaves little love bites it isn't as big of a deal.

"It could be longer, you never know."

"Let's hope for longer" He said in a husky voice as he dipped down and kissed my lips once again but something was different about this kiss. It wasn't a bad different, just different. It was like we were officially over everything behind us and there was going to be nothing in our way. My mom was finally not against our relationship, Eli was finally in a better place, I was finally getting over the Asher thing, slowly, but it was happening. I felt like I could trust the people that have been there for me more and over all everything just felt ok. I was happy. Eli was happy. We were happy.

* * *

**I know it was short and kind of random but oh well! hahah**

**don't forget to review and if you have anything you want me to write just leave it in my ask on tumblr (aislinn-edwards)**

**-goldsworthyy**


End file.
